


Making up a Hero

by PaisleyWraith



Series: Paisley's Mysterion [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: The vigilante Mysterion is darkness incarnate, the news say. Fearsome and brutal and possibly evil. His boyfriend would say he's just a little dramatic, that sometimes his way of coping is a little unhealthy, but in the end he's a sweet, thoughtful sort of person with a soft and forgiving heart.





	Making up a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr! I don't think there's a plot to be found here anywhere. :)

Stealing into the apartment was easy. He’d worry about it being too simple, but no one would dare walk into their place and live if they intended harm. He’d be sure of that.

He could hear music playing, softly, meaning Kyle was probably cooking. He liked to play music via Bluetooth when in the kitchen, leading to some hilarious jam sessions if one were quiet enough to sit and observe without being noticed.

Kyle wasn’t singing at the moment, however, rather just washing vegetables under the sink. Mysterion smiled, slow, lazily, the kind of smile only Kyle could coax from the vigilante. He leaned against the wall, shrouded in darkness, the only lights coming from the kitchen.

He liked watching Kyle when he was relaxed. Those moments were few, lately, poor boy cared too much about some things. Seeing him sing under his breath even while he thought no one was around to listen was heartwarming.

Mysterion pulled his hood farther down over his face, gliding forward without making a sound. Without the single whisper of a cloak over the ground, he stood behind Kyle and waited.

Kyle was almost through washing the lettuce at this point, Mysterion close enough that he was sprinkled with water as Kyle shook the stalks off. He was still smiling. Waiting.

Finally, Kyle moved enough that he saw something odd in his peripheral vision, and just about jumped out of his goddamn skin.

“Fucking- _shit_ …” Kyle said eloquently. “Kenneth McCormick, if I’d been chopping lettuce instead of washing it-”

“You’d still jump like a bitch and then yell at me,” Mysterion teased, cocking his head.

Kyle scowled, fire lighting in his expression as he looked him up and down. Mysterion’s smirk grew. Something about the mask meant liking getting Kyle riled. Something about it made him feel like they were put on equal grounds, more so than normal, giving him a good confidence boost and a freedom to speak. Mysterion was freeing.

Not to mention, Kyle took closer looks at him in this getup. Was a little more hesitant. A little more in awe. Something he couldn’t quite get enough of, honestly.

“What is it today?” Kyle asked, leaning back against the counter. “I didn’t know you were going out. Don’t tell me it’s that wannabe mafia off 2nd again…”

“No.” Mysterion answered, not moving from his spot, simply admiring. A loose shirt and shorts could be appreciated on Kyle. Even by Mysterion.

“Good, I don’t like you messing with that,” Kyle said grimly, recalling the last time Kenny sheepishly dragged himself home. “I miss the days you stuck to petty crimes.”

This wasn’t where he wanted this to go. Mysterion found himself feeling more than a little stupid. “I want to help where I’m needed,” He muttered, inclining his head slightly.

Kyle smiled, something wry and just a tiny bit proud. “I know.”

There. He took in that look, something that didn’t differ between which man Kyle was looking at. That was what he needed.

Mysterion took a step forward, making Kyle raise an eyebrow. He purposely left space between them most nights, and the boy noticed. Of course he did.

“So what is it you need?” Kyle asked, meeting his eyes, arms crossed. Head tilted slightly, ready to listen. Offer whatever help he could, in order to keep his boyfriend safe and help keep him on the track to be better, not just a bully out for justice.

The masked man took another step, right into his personal space. Watched. The other half of who Mysterion was, because God knows the man had no conscience of his own.

Because he wasn’t Kenny. This was a part of Kenny that never should have existed, and the only reason the death and darkness didn’t sully that persona is it was allowed to become it’s own individual. Mysterion was everything Kenny hated about himself, and it hated Kenny right back.

The only thing they seemed to agree on was staring up at him, silent. Trying to pick his brain just by looking him in the eyes. And it was terrifying, because if he let him look long enough, he might.

“Kyle,” Mysterion murmured, soaking in that look. He reached, brushing his fingers over his face. Actually touching him. Kyle’s expression shifted, watching. “This isn’t a visit for a request,” He leaned in, slowly. Gave Kyle time to realize before he kissed him, soft and chaste. “It’s a thank you.” 

Kyle stared at him, Mysterion’s gloved hands still under his chin. He was still close enough to feel Kyle’s soft breaths across his lips, then against his lips, and Mysterion was being backed against the other counter.

He never touched Kyle as Mysterion. Made certain to remain ‘professional’, stay an established distance away. He knew if he did, this would happen. He wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off him, and Kyle was just as bad for this suited persona.

Kyle kissed roughly, hungrily, hands running up his chest to grasp handfuls of his cape. Mysterion’s hands buried in his hair and forcefully yanked him closer, needing more. This persona couldn’t be passive, couldn’t just fall desperately into Kyle. It wanted, needed, and it would take whatever offered.

He sucked on Kyle’s lip for a moment, causing some delicious noises just from something so simple. It wasn’t enough. He yanked back on his hair, breaking the kiss violently to expose Kyle’s pretty throat. Gods above and below, he was just gorgeous. Thank fuck for the sweater, loose enough to expose his collarbone. Mysterion kissed harsh marks into his skin, sucking them red and purple while Kyle groaned.

His gloves were slipping in his hair and he made a noise of frustration, taking the moment to shuck the damn things off and Kyle kissed him on mouth while he was distracted, growling in a way that promised very good things.

Kyle started to kiss along his jaw, trying to shove back his hood. Mysterion caught his hands, forcing them off a little more insistently than perhaps he meant. Kyle lifted his head, visibly annoyed.

“Don’t,” Mysterion murmured, voice lower, growling. “Don’t.” Tonight was Mysterion. Tonight was a night he rewarded Kyle for his patience, love, and overwhelming understanding. Kenny wasn’t part of it.

He interrupted whatever Kyle was about to say with another kiss, moving, just a step so he wouldn’t be pinned. The hands in his hair could grasp more roughly now and they pulled, just slightly, enough to coax a noise from Kyle and nothing more. He licked into his mouth, taking, consuming, letting it fill him. God, there had been so many nights in this damn uniform that he grit his teeth and tried not to focus on how badly he wanted to bend Kyle over something, refraining from even touching the man lest he lose control of himself for a moment. Mysterion was cold and collected, except for a few exceptions. Kyle was always under his skin.

Kyle, not one to be told what to do, pushed the hood down while he was gloriously distracted. Ignoring his protesting growl, Kyle moved back along his jawline, leaving marks that burned. His hands went for the mask next, somehow turning the movement of untying cloth into something sultry, but that was where he drew the line.

“Kyle, stop,” Mysterion said, and that broke Kyle’s immersed concentration entirely.

“What?” He asked, lips kissed-red and pretty. His eyes were flashing, full of fire, and the vigilante needed to get himself under control or they’d be on the floor in another second.

“Not tonight,” His voice sounded hoarse. Wanting. Needing. “Kyle.”

“Mask off,” Kyle said, an immovable force. He knew when he had Kenny- Mysterion- under him. His voice was louder, full of power, the little fucking shit _knew_ it. “Kenny.”

“Mysterion,” He corrected, feeling like it was all he happened to say when Kyle was around.

“I’m not kissing Mysterion, I want Kenny,” Kyle growled at him, shoving him back against the counter insistently. He pressed their hips together and Mysterion hissed, hands grasping his waist. “Mask off.”

“You like the mask,” Mysterion attempted one more time, persona breaking under that gaze. Kyle could bring the world to his knees with that look, he certainly had both the boy and his darkened alter ego ready to fall.

“I like the man under it more,” Kyle breathed, and the argument was over.

The mask dropped, and Kyle thankfully didn’t make fun of him for the makeup over his eyes, making it so his skin blended into the mask.

Kyle took Kenny’s earlobe between his teeth, and any power struggle was pretty much over.

“What’s this about thanks?” Kyle murmured, hands running down his sides to his hips. Kenny shuddered, loving it, so comfortable and loved in this familiar place.

“We wouldn’t be Mysterion without you,” Kenny replied, just as softly. Kyle kissed the skin just beside his ear. “You…you’re…”

Kyle lifted his head, watching, eyes glittering like he was going to wait until Kenny finished that thought before he touched him again. Kenny knew Kyle didn’t have that self-restraint but found himself answering anyhow.

“I’d be so afraid of what I’d be if you weren’t around,” He croaked. “You’re the mind, the conscience, behind who Mysterion is. You’re just as much the hero as I am.”

“So you admit you’re a hero?” Kyle asked, as Kenny’s hands snaked down to grab handfuls of his ass and shoved him closer.

“You make me a hero,” He replied, trading another deep sort of kiss with Kyle. He was going to lose coherency if Kyle kept kissing him like that. God, he loved being kissed stupid by this boy. “Rather than just a mindless bully.”

“I think you’re dramatic,” Kyle replied unimpressively, though a bit breathless. “And you think too lowly of yourself, you fuckwit.”

“Maybe,” Kenny admitted, against his lips. “But I’d still need you.”

“Good,” Kyle responded, and interrupted whatever words would have been next.


End file.
